I've Got My Own Album to Do
I've Got My Own Album to Do is the first solo album by English musician Ronnie Wood, released in September 1974. An all-star project recorded outside of his activities with the Faces, it reached number 27 on the UK's New Musical Express chart. The title was thought to be a dig at Rod Stewart, who appeared to be more committed to his solo career than working with the Faces. Wood has said that the album title originated from contributors such as George Harrison and Mick Jagger "nagging me to let them go home" and finish their own projects. The album was recorded at The Wick, Wood's house in Richmond, south-west London. During this period, Wood assisted Jagger in writing and recording the Rolling Stones' 1974 single "It's Only Rock 'n Roll", while Jagger reciprocated by helping Wood with his album's opening track, "I Can Feel the Fire". Keith Richards was another participant at the sessions, in addition to performing concerts in London with Wood to promote the release. Wood's collaboration with Harrison, "Far East Man", was re-recorded by Harrison and appeared on the former Beatle's Dark Horse album three months after the release of I've Got My Own Album to Do. Other musicians on the album include Wood's Faces bandmates Stewart and Ian McLagan, Mick Taylor of the Rolling Stones, and the all-American rhythm section of Willie Weeks and Andy Newmark. Pete Sears (Rod Stewart albums, Original Jefferson Starship, piano with Hot Tuna played bass and Celeste, and drummer Micky Waller of Jeff Beck, Rod Stewart albums played drums on “Mystifies Me” on the original LP release. The Faces worked "I Can Feel the Fire" and "Take a Look at the Guy" into their setlists for a 1974 UK tour and two US tours of 1975. Wood performed "I Can Feel the Fire", "Far East Man", "Mystifies Me" and "Am I Grooving You" in his solo shows between 1979 and 2012. |rev2 = Robert Christgau |rev2score = C+ |rev3 = MusicHound |rev3score = 2.5/5 |rev4 = Q |rev4score = | rev5 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev5Score = }} Track listing All tracks composed by Ronnie Wood except where noted. Side one # "I Can Feel the Fire" – 4:54 # "Far East Man" (George Harrison, Wood) – 4:40 # "Mystifies Me" – 3:19 # "Take a Look at the Guy" – 2:33 # "Act Together" (Mick Jagger, Keith Richards) – 4:25 # "Am I Grooving You" (Bert Russell, Jeff Barry) – 3:41 Side two # "Shirley" – 5:21 # "Cancel Everything" – 4:40 # "Sure the One You Need" (Jagger, Richards) – 4:12 # "If You Gotta Make a Fool of Somebody" (Rudy Clark) – 3:34 # "Crotch Music" (Willie Weeks) – 6:04 Personnel Musician credits per LP's inner sleeve."Inner sleeve credits". I've Got My Own Album to Do LP (1974). Warner Bros. Records. Produced by Ron Wood and Gary Kellgren. * Ronnie Wood – lead vocals (tracks 1–10), guitars (1–11), percussion (1), harmonica (6), guitar effects (11) * Keith Richards – guitars (1, 4–6, 8–10), electric piano (5), piano (5), backing vocals (6, 10), percussion (1), lead vocals (5, 9), guitar effects (11) * Willie Weeks – bass (1, 4–6, 8–11), guitar effects (11) * Andy Newmark – drums (1, 2, 4–11), percussion (1) * Ian McLagan – organ (1, 3, 5, 10), electric piano (2, 4), ARP synthesizer (6, 7, 11), piano (9) * Ross Henderson – steel drums (1) * Sterling – steel drums (1) * Mick Jagger – backing vocals (1, 6), guitar (1) * David Bowie – backing vocals (1) * George Harrison – slide guitar (2), backing vocals (2) * Mick Taylor – bass (2, 7), electric guitar (4), electric piano (7), ARP synthesizer (10) * Jean Roussel – organ (2), electric piano (8), piano (8) * Martin Quittenton – acoustic guitar (3) * Pete Sears – bass (3), celeste (3) * Micky Waller – drums (3) * Rod Stewart – backing vocals (3, 4, 10) * Ruby Turner – backing vocals (5, 8) * Ireen and Doreen Chanter – backing vocals (5, 8) References Category:Ronnie Wood albums Category:1974 debut albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums recorded in a home studio Category:Albums produced by Ronnie Wood